Under traffic regulations or laws of a country, every vehicle should be furnished with a license plate at a predetermined position of the front end and/or the rear end of the vehicle for identification purposes. License plates are typically mounted on a frame attached to a front and/or rear bumper.
However, in case of exported vehicles, the vehicle manufacturer should take into consideration that the dimension of a license plate and the locations of the fastening apertures vary from country to country. Namely, the conventional mounting assembly of license plates is disadvantageous in that the frame should be provided with a plurality of fastening apertures at different locations so as to comply with the dimensions of the license plate in each country. Forming of a plurality of fastening apertures frequently results in damage to a coating layer of the frame. This damage may cause corrosion of the frame. In addition, precipitation may be introduced into the inside of the frame through the unused fastening apertures.
Moreover, in the interests of economy, the conventional mounting assembly of the license plate is disadvantageous in that the manufacturing device and cost should be increased in order to control the manufacturing system in accordance with the rules and regulations of an exporting country.